User talk:Jtomlin1uk
Archive 1 Archive 2 New titles I took screenshots of each scene and uploaded them to my photobucket account http://s176.photobucket.com/albums/w193/antparker/ Feel free to use them for the gallery :) (the second lot of these titles are bigger versions) Chewy2nd 22:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay, at the time I thought that only applied to things such as spoilers, but I know now :) thanks Chewy2nd 20:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! Hi John, thanks for that... I'm just back from holiday so hopefully I'll crop up again more through the summer. Again, not really sure where to start but I'll just keep plodding along for the time being! Glad to see that you and David are still here too. Regards, Karen2310 11:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Title sequence I did think about having them side by side recently, I think I might do that actually. The original intent was to have the title caption that was used for most of the year. I'll be keeping on eye on the Title sequence article over the next few days. David 13:59, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :On second thought, looking at the Coronation Street in 2010 page the way it is, I prefer just one title screen displayed. What do you think? David 18:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Alternatively, we could just have the images with no 'until...' etc captions underneath. David 18:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::We'll also have to find out when in the 90s they ditched the last shot of the dog running along the Street. David 18:26, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::They dropped it at some point in the early/mid-90s so that the last shot was of the cat and the washing (as in Coronation Street in 1997). David 22:25, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Replie:- Robbie Sloan Thanks for the message, I will bear that in mind (CallumFreeman 11:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC)) Yes John...1519.....great Ena Ep...expect 4 Eps soon!!!!via Post to uSylvesterfan 00:13, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi John; uploaded 2 images on my sylvesterfan page of new Florizel Street programme...currently being filmed;Celia Imrie is Annie/Jessie Wallace is Elsie;2/7Sylvesterfan 22:12, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hi John, could you please delete the page created for "Jack Duckworth Jnr." Many thanks. Karen2310 17:48, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Hi! I just made a small start here with the William Russell page. I thought something was better than nothing. I just discovered this wiki and am gobsmacked! I am a part of a torrent site that shares Corrie with viewers around the world (I am in Central Illinois, USA) and immediately pointed my fellow fanatics here. I hope I can be of some help. I have seen a couple of characters with no image files so I will be asking about how to upload files once I have done some screen shots. Thanks again! Derekbd 06:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) List of appearance pages Hi John, do you want me to tackle a few of those larger list of appearances pages? I'd be quit happy to do so. David 09:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi there John, Ive added a page for the second of my godmother's (Poppy Lane) speaking parts, I was wondering if you could add the date, and the main details because I wouldnt know what to do! Many Thanks Nick Ritchie Levitt Hi John, I see that you've seen Episode 1189 (7th June 1972), I was wondering if you know who the character of Ritchie Levitt is to Norma Ford? David 18:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, I'd wondered if he was a family member but it sounds like he's not. Thanks! David 18:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) BFI Hi John, I wondered if you had details of the BFI, address etc? Many Thanks, Nick History I noticed the wikipedia article claims Coronation Street was concieved as a BBC radio drama. Then was offered to the BBC Television and they rejected it, so Granada produced it for ITV intsead. I have never heard this before. Is there any truth to these claims? I figured you would know since your a Corrie expert. Mattfrye1 09:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Greg Millburn/Greg Wood Hi John, I noticed you set up a character page for Phil Crane played by Greg Millburn in 2003. I only found out recently that he must have changed his (stage) name to Greg Wood and reappeared as debt collector Rick Neelan in 2010. I just thought I would mention it. His IMDB profile will confirm this...http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1501319/ All the best, Nick